


【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（四）

by VesperRain



Series: 【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [4]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain
Relationships: Lee Ashworth/Alec Hardy
Series: 【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646629
Kudos: 11





	【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（四）

克莱尔的尸体第二天才被找到，上面检测出了二三十种Alpha和Beta的信息素，甚至还有一两个Omega的，看来进酒吧之前她就已经好好地寻欢作乐了不止一次。这位所谓的桑德布鲁克案的证人的惨死并没有激起任何同情，连米勒也没法说什么大家冷漠的话。  
“真是恶心。”哈迪听到某位警员直接这么评价。  
如他们所料，“世界之骨”难缠得要命。和性有关的案件总是令人尴尬并且抗拒的，这在对酒吧和游乐场一些常客的问话中就能清晰地看出来；不仅如此，即使找到了凶手们起诉，一旦他们不认罪导致必须审理，就必然面临证据不足和漏洞过多的问题。  
因为克莱尔是自愿和两位Alpha走到巷子里的。  
“该死，该死，该死！”哈迪忍不住踹轮胎发泄怒火，“所以我最讨厌团伙犯罪！”  
“所有人都是。”米勒叹了口气，她的心思仍然在法庭玻璃房里的丈夫身上，“你不是说了吗，这团伙有好几个线人，而且经验丰富。”  
又一次问话失败后，哈迪做了一个疯狂的决定——钓饵。  
“你有病啊！”米勒差点揪着她曾经长官的领子吼叫，“你知不知道你的身体是什么情况？！你知不知道他们有多少人，而我们有多少人？！”而你还是只Omega！  
“我知道！”哈迪说，“可我们能怎么办？在官方看来克莱尔就是自愿和对方发生关系的，而且锁定的目标就那么几个！我们需要掌握最有力、无法反驳的证据，挖出剩余的人！”  
在车里互相大喊大叫了一通后，米勒知道她没法阻止哈迪。  
“行吧。”她给了方向盘一巴掌，“做你的钓饵去，探长，随便你。我会在你的墓前告诉你拉蒂默一家的庭审结果的。”  
她看着哈迪推开车门整整衣服，走进那间致命的酒吧，又气又急地哭了起来。  
不得不说李上次那吻确实让发情热镇定了不少，虽然远远不够。哈迪给自己全身喷满可以掩盖信息素的香水，用光了所有存货；好，现在除了抑制剂，他连香水都短缺了。  
他坐在吧台边上，要了一小杯威士忌。灯光下各类人体在扭动、说笑、调情，Alpha将手放到Beta和Omega的腰上，Omega将屁股放到Alpha和Beta的大腿上，信息素明明白白显露着人类最原始的性欲，在光怪陆离的环境里蒸腾。  
哈迪觉得恶心。  
“嘿！”有人冲他吹了一声口哨，“想一起喝一杯吗，小哥？”  
赤裸裸的目光在盯着他细细长长的两条腿，他知道走过来的人们在想什么：啊，这腿正适合盘在我腰上前后晃动。  
哈迪按捺住想吐的念头，坐在那里头也不抬，等着对方来到身边打了个响指。“来一杯伏特加马丁尼，还有龙舌兰。”  
“所以，大晚上的，一位帅哥来这里喝闷酒是做什么呢？”那人说，随即又有两个人坐到他旁边的位置上，“有什么伤心事？”  
哈迪张了张嘴。他想好的台词是，“我需要一位Alpha”，可真到嘴边这些字眼却根本吐不出来。“我……我在想事情。”他结结巴巴地说，垂眼不去看以免露馅。  
酒端上来了。他经常抽烟，可他酒量不大，只得抿了一小口。  
一只手突然摸上他后颈，哈迪立刻警惕，一翻身将那个图谋不轨的Beta扭住手腕，两指捏在关节处。“注意点。”他冷冷地道，“别以为——”  
他的脸色变了。  
一截针头在他转身的瞬间扎进他腰部，微微的痛感几乎可以忽略不计。在外人看来，另一边只是有个Alpha搂住了他在调笑而已，而这在酒吧里再正常不过了。  
哈迪腿一软跌回座位，Alpha趁机抱紧了他，将针头捅得更深，上面的液体——无论那是什么——完全进入了他的血管。  
“他喝醉啦。”Beta朝老板微笑，阔绰地把零钱扔在吧台上，“喂，喂，帅哥你快睡在我哥们儿身上啦！好……我们走，我们回去，你别抓着他不放嘛，公开场合。”  
不是！哈迪心里大喊，我没有喝醉，我被下药了！  
他惊恐地发现这具身体根本不听指挥，那个Alpha收回了针头，他挂在对方身上，一手还抓着那人的外套不放，看起来像极了在主动求欢。  
米勒一定在外面……哈迪存着的一线希望在几个人推着他出门的一刻无影无踪，米勒的车还在那里，可人正被抱着婴儿的拉蒂默夫妇扯到遥远的路对面口诛笔伐。他想呼救，出口的却是模糊的呻吟。  
于是他就这么被带到了一处僻静之地，扔上卡车，车里有几个人非常谨慎地将他的嘴巴堵紧，手脚也给捆上了。车子发动，他们最终来到谁也不知道的地方，看起来像是废弃工厂后边的小巷子。  
而那里，竟然还有人等着。  
哈迪冷汗直冒，这里的地形连他都不熟悉，似乎是在Broadchurch边缘，靠近山区，听不到海浪。  
人们终于可以为所欲为了，放心地说起荤话，将哈迪拎下车，并仔细在地上铺了野营用的软垫。几只手伸到他衣服里揉捏起胸前的红点，冰凉的剪刀贴着他的皮肤，咔嚓咔嚓剪掉了他的所有衣物。  
“哎呦，警官证！”他们笑得直不起腰，互相传阅那个小本本，“还有亲笔签名，肯定是真的。”  
“原来是位探长啊。哈迪探长，您是想以身试险找证据把我们一网打尽吗？哈哈哈哈那我们一定要多给你留点‘证据’。”  
“这是只Omega。”有人说，“我打赌是，你听他的呻吟就知道了。”  
“我也觉得。”另一人说，“只有Omega能软成这个样子。”  
哈迪躺在垫子上，浑身仅剩下一条内裤。夜风吹得他发冷，暴露在外的大片皮肤在抗议这种待遇，那些人围着他七嘴八舌地议论，就好像他是道美餐。  
他的确是。在得出一致结论后，剪刀缓慢地从他小腹往下，挑起那块薄薄的布料，一点一点深入到双腿中间。最后的遮掩也被撕走，缠住脚踝的尼龙绳解开，他们分开了他的腿。  
“真的是Omega！”人们发出赞叹。  
哈迪拼命扭动想要合拢双腿，尽管他清楚这是徒劳。他还在发情期，Alpha们全都释放了信息素，这导致温热的液体在十几双眼睛的注视下溢出穴口，薄荷糖的芬芳刺激了所有人。  
不知是谁先动的手，两根手指粗暴地伸进他体内搅动，拔出来时拉出一根银丝。接着，有人含住他的乳尖吸吮舔弄，更多的手指在他最隐秘的部位抚摸、揉搓、抽插，他的尖叫全被嘴里的布条堵在喉咙里。  
有个人舔着嘴唇：“Omega还能当探长，原来O扮B那么容易？”  
“没准儿他被不少人上过才得到的职位。”  
“是吗？那……”哈迪眼前有张大脸凑上来，“探长，我把你操爽了，你会给我个警员当当么？”  
几根手指同时在他体内伸出抽动，戳在他敏感点上。哈迪抑制不住地剧烈颤抖，发出呜呜的叫声，泪水从他眼角淌下。  
“舒服吗，警官先生？”指头戳得更狠了，源源不断的液体往外冒。  
“不行了，我忍不住了。”皮带解开的声音，微弱的路灯让哈迪看到那人的阴茎，丑陋得像条肉虫。  
没有人会来的。他将和克莱尔一样，被轮流享用，直到他撑不住……死掉……  
砰！枪声。  
Alpha和Beta们同时一惊，他们到底是混混出身，弹簧刀和拳脚是家常便饭，但枪还是碰不到的。前段时间被严厉打击的阴影还在，随着又一声枪响，他们破口大骂却手忙脚乱地收拾东西，冲进卡车就跑。  
哈迪虚脱地躺在原处，几乎呼吸不上来，脑子成了一团浆糊，只能勉强蜷起身体遮住湿淋淋的下面。  
“我就说过他们很危险。”李将手枪插在后腰，路灯将他的影子投在哈迪身上。  
哪怕是做足了心理准备，在看到哈迪的那一刻，李也有片刻的失神。这位平日臭着脸、一靠近就会爆炸的探长缩在野营垫上，光溜溜的一丝不挂，双手绑在背后，嘴里塞着布条，两眼还是湿润的。  
这就是块摆在面前的薄荷糖。Alpha的大脑轰轰作响，他打了自己两耳光才脱下大衣把Omega包起来，放到车里。他没让双方有任何接触，不然，他怕自己忍不住将哈迪操死在后座上。  
他妈的，如果今晚不干，他绝对是阳痿，没脸做只Alpha。


End file.
